That Ship has Sailed
by fandomlover treehugger eximius
Summary: Life is pretty good for the titans. Two years of dealing with eachother has allowed a few happy couples to sprout up. But when one titan spends a few hours surfing the web, you'll be surprised at the perfection that he finds . . . and the lengths he'll take to make this perfection a reality. Main focus is BBRae, although all the other couples are important (CyBee, RobStar, Flinx).
1. The beginning

Cyborg's communicator was beeping as he walked back to the common room counter, a plate of franks in hand. He flipped open the cover, smiling at the familiar name taking up the screen.

"Hey Bee," he said, pressing the accept button and looking down at the image of his girlfriend.

"What's up, Sparky?"

"Not much. Was getting ready to enjoy a lovely lunch," he held up one of the hot dogs, waving it in front of the screen. "Before you called."

"I wasn't interrupting, was I?" She seemed amused.

"Yes," he said seriously. "Actually you were." He took a bite of the dog, trying to look pissed. It wasn't very convincing.

"Well good. It's my goal to mess with you at least once a day. Gotta keep ya on your toes."

"Right." He smiled warmly at her.

Cyborg had started dating Bumblebee for about a year now. He had first realized his feelings when he had gone to live with Titans East for a while, though there actual relationship hadn't started until a few months later. They called regularly and went on dates every other week or so, there living arrangements in no way affecting their relationship. As far as he was concerned they were happy, still carrying on in that kind of annoying but otherwise endearing way that they interacted.

"So what's everyone else up to?"

He looked around the common room, noting that everyone was present. Beast Boy sat on the couch, taking up a lazy position as he gazed at the TV sideways. He had a controller in hand though he wasn't playing a game as if he was too lazy to even turn it on.

"Is he even awake?" Cyborg thought.

Starfire and Robin sat on the other end of the couch, both asleep and wrapped in each other's arms like Velcro. They were kind of cute once you got past the fact that you were calling the crazed and over obsessive leader of the titans, cute. Starfire snored a little, loud enough to have woken up her boyfriend but not so loud as to alert the rest of the team. Obviously Robin was so used to the noise that it didn't faze him. After the incident in Tokyo and the "kiss seen round the world," The two titans had started going steady, happily together for longer than even Cyborg had been in his relationship. It was fun to watch them, Starfire's forwardness and Robin's ever waning reluctance, her naivety meshed with Robin's serious nature. They were kinda perfect together.

Cyborg turned away from them, looking towards the final member of the team. Raven sat on the ledge adjacent to the windows overlooking the bay. She was in lotus position, floating about a foot off the ground, back facing the rest of the team. She mumbled her mantra, eyes closed, ears deaf to the sounds around her. It was rare that she spent time in the common room, let alone meditated here and he had no idea what had encouraged her to join them today. It was nice, everyone being together (even though they were technically not together since none of them actually interacted with one another.)

Turning back to his communicator, Cyborg addressed Bumblebee.

"Star and Robin are crashin' on the couch. BB's bein' his usual lazy self. And Raven is meditating in the corner. How 'bout you, Bee? What's everyone over there doin'?"

"Aqualad is hangin' on the couch, watching some nature/aquatic documentary or something. Mas y Menos are . . . MIA. I have no idea where they are or what they're doing. And Speedy is on the computer. Online dating or looking himself up." She shrugged. "Or something."

Cyborg smirked. "Speedy's still lookin' for a girlfriend, huh?"

"Trying and failing, yeah."

"Tell me when he actually finds a girl. I wanna see what kind of a disaster she is."

They laughed, continuing to talk about the usual boy-friend-girl-friend things that I, personally as the narrator, don't know or understand. This conversation went on for at least 45 minutes, capable of going longer if a certain archer hadn't interrupted. A sigh came from next to the communicator on Bumblebee's side of the line followed by a moan, then a groan, then a cough. Bee studiously ignored him, returning to her fascinating talk about that week's criminals.

"So we investigated a few leads that we had on Brother Blood. Apparently . . ."

_Groan! _

"APPARENTLY he had been sighted by a few unlucky . . ."

_ Moan!_

"Um. Unlucky pedestrians. Most who had seen him had not made it without a scratch . . ."

_UHHHHHHHH! _

Bumblebee winced at Speedy total lack of regard for her conversation. "Or two. It ultimately lead us no-. . ."

"_BUMBLEBEE!_" The archer whined, leaning his head obnoxiously against hers in plain view of the communicator. They were eye to eye, or should I say eye to mask, with Speedy giving her a look of distress and her giving him a glare fit for Raven.

"What!" She seethed through clenched teeth. His eyes widened slightly before landing on her communicator.

"Oh." He smirked. "Hey Cy!" he said, his voice much too optimistic for one who was likely to get murdered in the next 2 or so seconds.

"Hey Speedy. How's online dating comin'?"

"It's . . ." he hesitated. "coming. Which reminds me. BEE!" She flinched away from him again. "The computer isn't working! One minute, I'm typing away, looking at my online matches and searching to see what would come up when I looked up my name on google, which you totally need to do by the way." Cyborg and Bee shared a look. "And the next . . . poof. It shuts off and won't reload."

She sighed, looking back at the screen of her communicator. "Fine. Go on ahead. I'll be in in a minute." Speedy bounced off in a slightly more masculine version of Starfire's natural giddiness.

"Little weirdo."

"Yeah," responded Cyborg. "He kinda is." They stared, just content to enjoy the sight of each other.

"Bye, I guess."

"See ya, Sparky." He was about to hang up.

"Wait!" He did. "Speedy was right about one thing. Try looking yourself up sometime." She held up a hand to ward off the protests she saw coming. "Just try it. I know it's cliché but sometimes it's kinda funny to see what the public things of you."

"Alright. Maybe."

"And try looking up Teen Titan's ships. If you don't know what a ship is then you'll know after this."

He didn't live under a rock. He knew what a ship was. The only problem was that people could ship anything. They could ship him with a pole, or a dinosaur, or Beast Boy. He shuddered.

"Okay. Talk to ya later."

"Bye."


	2. The somewhat necessary introduction

So here is Chapter 2. For those who were looking forward to what Cyborg was going to do next, I'm sorry to say that this is just some background on a different character. This chapter just goes into a bit of depth on the life and times of a certain titan. The next chapter will be where it starts to get into the actual plot. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

I do not own Teen Titans! (Sucks but it's the truth.)

* * *

The Titans had been together for a little more than two years. Shocking how much could occur in the span of 730 some days. Days of annoyances (mostly Beast Boy), criminals repeatedly attacking a city that they know was too well protected for them to win (I mean seriously! Why try just to fail!), and the police neglecting their duties as the police (rather lazy of them, isn't it.) Those days had also held friendship, fun, and a bit of romance (although one titan had cheerfully neglected to partake of the romance.)

In not even 8 months, Cyborg had developed a relationship with the haughty Titans East leader, Bumblebee. In not even 14 months, the titans had journeyed to Tokyo, defeated one of their biggest villains EVER, and introduced themselves to the newest (and by far most endearing) couple, Robin and Starfire. In not even 17 months, one of the team's most frequent rivals/enemies, The Hive Five (Or should I say Hive _Six_, comprised of Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-more, Kyd Wykkyd, and Billy Numerous), had lost its leader thus sending the anti-team into a bit of chaos. And, Shazam, Jinx and Kid Flash were born. Along the way everyone partook of happy moments and memories that brought them closer, into a more effective team. Even the problem of Trigon's invasion had brought everyone closer. Robin and Starfire tended to stick together, enjoying each other's proximity, while Cyborg went out frequently with Bumblebee and Beast Boy went off to date a multitude of normal, Jump City chicks. As for Raven . . . Well Raven was a bit . . .

Raven sat on the couch, trying to ignore the clicks of uncoordinated button mashing going on right next to her. She read _Lady Killer_ by Michele Jaffe, a murder mysterious with a sensational plot and good dialogue. It had its comical moments although a few parts were a bit . . . unsavory? Skipping over the very detailed sex scenes, she focused on the mystery behind these oldern English murders. It was like a Renaissance twist on vampirism, not like the crystal skin of Twilight, nor like the modernized writings of Vampire Academy. It was an intriguing read.

Beast Boy laid his sock feet on top of Raven's lap, causing her to jump as she was pulled from her fantasy world into reality. He was thoroughly engrossed in his game, fingers jamming the buttons at top speeds and tongue sticking out like the dog he sometimes was. She cut him a glare, setting down her book and pushing his feet off. They immediately found their way back to her lap. This continued, back and forth, for about 10 minutes before Raven finally just decided to throw him off the couch all together. Using her powers, she sent him to the floor faster than it had taken him to realize what she had done.

"Hey!" He glared at her smug face.

"Oops." She returned to her reading. A sinking of the couch had indicated that the green changeling had returned to his seat, although this time he sat much closer than before.

"Whatcha readin' Rae?" His face was right in front of her book, allowing him to read the cover, and allowing her to hit him in the head with its spine.

"Ow!" He turned away, seeming to return to his game when she felt the novel slip from her grasp. Beast Boy stood up, running out of reach before Raven could grasp him. His eyes moved back and forth as they followed the text on the page.

"Huh. Never took you for the murder mystery type, Rae. Although it doesn't necessarily surprise me." He turned the page. Raven's face was red with both fury and humiliation. Hopefully he wouldn't reach any of the erotic parts. As that thought entered her mind, his eyes widened in possible shock. She held her breath reaching out to feel his emotions. Surprise with a bit of amusement. No disgust, no revulsion, not even a sliver of lust. But that didn't mean anything.

"Rae?" He looked up, noting that she now stood up from the couch, although she made no move to grab the book. "I never took you for the type to read this kinda stuff." She gulped nervously. "I mean . . . a detectives' _monkey_? A little intellectual monkey, named Toast." He chuckled. "Is this a comedy-murder mystery?"

She shook her head, sighing in relief before the original anger clouded her thoughts once again. Black energy engulfed the pages of the book, pulling it nimbly out of the changeling's hands and placing it back into hers.

"Awe come on Rae! I wanted to find out more about Sir Toast and his master, Clio." He laughed a bit under his breath.

"No you didn't." Beast Boy's ability to try and find the comedy in everything was only slightly endearing. Although he was now 18 and almost as tall as Star, he still hadn't matured enough for him to be taken seriously. The fact that he found humor in the smallest of tidbits of a relatively serious book was just one of many examples. Raven cocked her head at him, deciding on a suitable punishment. His actions could have led to something much more embarrassing than what actually happened. So . . .

Raven raised a glowing black hand, picking up the nervous boy with her telekinesis.

"Uh, Raven? What are you do-?" He wasn't given the chance to finish as she opened a portal through the bay windows of the common room and threw him out into the cold water below them. His body became a green speck as he fell farther and farther down to the waters below. Smiling Raven turned to see that the common room was now empty, except for herself. Apparently Robin and Star had woken up and left sometime after she had made her way from meditation in the corner to reading on the couch. And she had no idea when Cyborg might have left. Deciding that she would much rather finish her book in the confines of her room, she left, heading down the long hallway of Titan's Tower. Light radiated from one of the rooms a few doors from the common room. Peaking inside she spied Cyborg, doing maintenance on the tower, security, and stuff like that. Not wishing to startle him but wanting to make her presence known, she cleared her throat.

"Hey Raven," he said without even turning.

"Hello Cyborg. What are you doing," she asked as if she didn't already know. No other conversation topics came to mind.

"Maintenance. Someone's gotta keep this tower up and running."

"I hadn't noticed you leave earlier."

He turned. "Yeah. Bee had to help Speedy with a few technical problems of their own. So I decided to get this over with."

"How is Bumblebee?"

"Amazing as usual." Raven grunted, running out of things to say. A few kind of awkward seconds passed before she broke the silence.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Carry on with what you were doing." Turning to leave, she made it through the door before she was stopped by Cyborg's question.

"When are you going to get a boyfriend, Rae?" It was so random and out of place that she hesitated. "I mean everyone else is so happy. You and B are the only ones without someone. And even he can manage to date. You just . . . don't."

"Trust me Cyborg. That ship sailed long ago." It was a whisper, devoid of any emotion but quiet enough to know that it had affected her. Ever since the incident with Malchior a few months back, she didn't trust herself with love. It had been nice, starting out with happiness and feelings of acceptance. And then he had crushed her. Crushed one of her most volatile emotions into the dirt of nevermore. It would have hurt if she hadn't closed off all feeling after that.

Walking out of the maintenance room, she headed toward her room. Cyborg made no move to stop her.

Once she had reached the heavy metal of her door and entered, she laid against the cold steel, face stoic even in the privacy of her own room. It was a hard habit to break, barring off her emotions all the time. Becoming the gate way to some hellish dimension and thus technically dying had sufficiently depleted her powers enough to allow the tiniest of emotions into her face. After enough time had passed for her powers to replenish themselves, she had realized that they weren't as volatile without Trigon looming within her. She could smile if she wanted, laugh if she wanted, cry, or seethe, or brood, because her powers no longer reacted to the simplest forms of emotion. And yet she still did none of this. A life without zeal was a hard habit to change.

Taking lotus position on her bed spread, she began to levitate, repeating her mantra out loud as well as in her head.

"Azerath Mentrion Zinthos. Azerath Mentrion Zinthos." This went on for as long as it took to bury her earlier conversation with her metal teammate. For as long as it took for her to bury any emotion she may have. To bury her loneliness and desolation. Because, though Raven should have been happy with her life. Raven was . . .

Well, Raven was a bit of a loner.

* * *

Please leave reviews! I enjoy hearing from everyone that's read it. I hope to update as soon as possible (I can't always guarentee that my creative flow will be as open as it was today.)


	3. The Interwebs

First of all . . . I apologize profusely for taking like . . . a week to update this. The first couple days I was just busy with Driver's Ed and the rest of the time I just had constant brain fart. I could literally think of nothing to write after half way through this chapter. I'll try to update MUCH sooner next time (which should be much easier now that it is actually getting into the plot). Hope you enjoy this next one.

* * *

Staring at the blank monitor screen, Cyborg was in his own little world. He had seen her depressed look, he had heard her desolate voice, and he felt bad for bringing up such an obviously touchy subject with her. All he wanted was her happiness, if only she would let him help her.

He clicked the mouse, coming up on the general schematics for Titan's Tower's mainframe and structure and minimizing them along with all the other over complicated and technical documents until google chrome popped up. One of the few down sides to being a 24/7 superhero was that you had nothing to do half the time. Even being lazy on the couch and playing video games got boring after too long. The best he could do at the moment was surf the web (computer games had gotten a little too unattractive since Beast Boys Mega Monkeys 4 screw up a year and a half ago.) It took him a moment to realize what he wanted to do.

_Cyborg. _Clicking enter, up came a bunch of pictures of himself, making weird two dimensional faces and chibi poses. He wasn't at all surprised by what they posted. His usual immature attitude was represented pretty well in the images he saw. The only problem was that a few of the pictures showed him in a few . . . compromising positions. He could feel his face coloring slightly at a romantic picture of himself with Sarasim or at an extremely awkward one of him and Raven laughing while he tickled her (As if she would ever let that happen.) Along with the images were sites leading to information on his past (and future apparently) along with adventures him and his team had never taken and realistic, manga, and cartoon drawings by people that claimed to know him. He also looked up the rest of the team, Raven coming up in relatively inappropriate versions of her uniform that had him blushing. A lot of the pictures included herself and Starfire, the images playing off of their opposite personalities. As for Robin, he was shown either with his former employer, Batman, or by himself either looking like his usual arrogant self or like he's some carefree teen that is neither overbearing nor overzealous a majority of the time. It was completely inaccurate. Plus a lot of people drew their interpretation of him without a mask which, in Cyborg's, opinion looked wrong. Beast Boy looked about as animated as Cyborg himself had, although in some more realistic pictures he wore some weird red and white uniform and in other not so realistic pictures he looked like a small green monkey with a farmer boy's face. As for Starfire a lot of her pictures were a little (or a lot) too provacitve to go with her innocent personality and naivity. It was an awkward thing to see, especially since some of them would fit more perfectly into a porno mag than anything else.

He spent about 15 minutes just looking himself and his friends up on the internet, hoping for something interesting and dreading something awkward or disgusting. On about the 11th nasty picture of his teammates he decided that he had enough. That was until her remembered what Bee had told him.

_Teen Titans Ships. _He wasn't sure that this wouldn't be more inappropriate photos, although he was more inclined to believe that Bee wouldn't recommend something so gross. Or would she? He honestly had no idea whether she was into stuff like that.

He shrugged, clicking google search, and coming upon white robed Raven hugging a smiling Robin, Beast Boy and Terra making out, and a chart explaining which titan should go with who. Quickly scrolling past it he noticed the many couples the internet had to offer. RobRae, BBStar, BBCy, CyJinx, BBRob, BBTerra, CyRae, StarRae, etc. He just ignored them. Visualizing a relationship between himself and Beast Boy was enough to make him vomit.

Although ships came in abundance, some as improbable as Robin and Slade and others as adorable as Kole and Jericho (They are seriously cute together), it was the accurate ones that most caught Cyborg's attention. RobStar, Flinx, and CyBee were some of the most popular ships on the web, the images very fitting. He couldn't help but smile. And then his smile turned into an O of shock as he found what looked like the most popular ship of them all. Pictures of them making out. Pictures of their arguing in that endearing, adorable but sometimes extremely irritating way that they always do. Pictures of them being distant but somehow love-dovey. Cyborg couldn't help but stare until his eyes burned as he scrolled along the pages at the different images.

"Hey Cy."

He jumped, turning quickly to the door and covering the screen best he could with his bulky body. "What?! Who?!"

"Yeah . . . What's up?" Beast Boy made his way into the computer room, wringing out his soaking wet uniform, shaking out any stray droplets of water hanging from his hair. He stared at the half man in surprise and a bit of irritation (not at him but at what Cyborg could only guess was the reason he was soaked through)

"Oh nothing much. Just . . ." he hesitated. "Looking something up for Bee." It wasn't a total lie and no way was he going to tell Beast Boy about what he'd found.

"Oh really? What is it?" Cyborg's eyes widened.

"TOP SECRET," he blurted. Taking a deep breath he started over. "I mean . . . it's kind of a personal boyfriend thing. I don't know if she would want me spreadin' it around. Even if you are a friend."

"Aaaalrighty then." They stared awkwardly at each other, Cyborg with shifty eyes and Beast Boy oblivious to his friend's suspicious behavior. "I should get going," Beast Boy said, turning to leave. "Sorry if I got the floor wet or anything. Raven, she . . ." He just shook his head, chuckling under his breath and walked away.

Cyborg sighed in relief, turning back to the computer. Continuing to scroll he stopped on a particularly unsettling image. Rage, Raven's most evil and demonic emotion, stood next to the Beast. She smiled with a mix of affection and pure evil while he just stood in a protective stance, a look of indifference plastered onto his furry face. It was kind of cute if you ignored the fact that these were the two most dangerous parts of his best friend's personalities.

"Hmmm." He looked through pictures, skimmed fanfics, and checked out Teen Titans Wiki, looking at other peoples' opinions of Raven and Beast Boy together. Their uncontrollable inner demons (some more literally than others) gave them some common ground. Beast Boys charisma easily evened out Raven's timidity, his cheery nature canceling out her relatively gloomy one. To his knowledge both of them had kind of depressing pasts to talk about with one another, plus their constant bickering was a sign of affection (at least it was on TV). If he actually thought about it. Thought about how they would look together and how much fun it might be to mess with them about it. Thought about how happy he'd be if Raven actually found someone special for herself and if Beast Boy would stick to one girl for more than a month. He had to admit, they were the perfect ship. All he had to do was make fangirling teens' dreams a reality. Exiting out of his search, Cyborg got up and left, contemplating a good way of getting the two titans together. It wouldn't be easy but he was pretty sure that making BBRae happen would be well worth it.

He paused. The only remaining questions were, did Beast Boy and Raven already have feelings for each other (that would make it so much simpler)? And if so, would the rest of the team back him up on this impulsive move? For now, the only thing that was important was coming up with a way to make his friends happy.

* * *

REVIEW! I will update ASAP!


	4. It is starting! (for real this time)

First and foremost, I apologize for this coming so late. My parents took my laptop thus taking the document where half of this next chapter had been completed. It took a couple days to get it back and that was only because I needed it to transfer a school assignment onto a flash drive (School helped for once. That's new.) Any way here is chapter 4. It switches points of view a couple times. Plus for those who have yet to read _The Lady Killer by Michele Jaffe_ (which I sort of recommend although the sex gets a little too intense for my liking), the ending of it is spoiled in this chapter (Sorry but sorta not, considering Clio's little secret was going to happen eventually. I mean they were having unprotected sex so many times that it was impossible for this not to happen. It didn't make it any less of a happy surprise minus the surprise but it wasn't really a BIG shock. I'm going on my own little tangent. Sorry!) Anyway, enjoy this chapter, leave reviews. I'mma try for another update in a few days although summer is coming to an unsatisfying close and I've been procrastinating a couple things (We all do it.) I'm sure you guys are tired of hearing about my life so here it is! :)

I do actually own the Teen Titans (**NOT!**)

* * *

Beast Boy landed painfully on his butt as he took a seat on the edge of his bed . . . and missed. The towel he had rubbed into his wet hair fell soaked next to him. After Raven's little trick where he had been thrown from a bungee jump without the chord, he had ended up completely wet and in the middle of the bay, at least a mile away from the tower with only the clothes on his back (and his powers) to keep him from freezing. Too shocked to turn in midair, he had landed in human form, ensuring that he would remain wet until he returned to the tower. Instead of taking a shower and washing off the muck of polluted bay and fish, he reasoned that landing in water counted as his bath for the next three or so days. He shed his clothes, replacing them with a pair of boxers and the towel that was too wet to be any good.

He began chuckling. Chuckling at his own clumsiness and at his situation. And at his ability to so thoroughly piss Raven off. He loved messing with her, loved seeing her brow furrow in irritation. It was an amusing constant in his sometimes boring, repetitive life as a titan. It was just a bonus that he could learn a bit more about her in the process. Like her love for erotic-murder-mystery novels. It was a surprise although not a big one considering she spent a butt load of time alone in her room in the dark. Plus what he read of it (which wasn't much) had been interesting, like a female Sherlock Holmes with a simian Watson and what he assumed to be more sex.

Another example was her joy of messing with Beast Boy. He knew she would never admit it but he figured out that she found throwing him out windows (among other things) amusing. That was the other reason he messed with her all time. Seeing her smile, even her small smiles. Seeing her eyes light up after looking so agitated. Seeing her look so beautiful, it was enough to make him . . .

He jerked up from his position on the floor, shocked at his own thoughts. Before he could contemplate it further a crash came from the hall.

* * *

Raven sat in her room, at the end of her book (thankfully passed all the sex parts). Clio and Miles were finally together and happy, Miles still as rich as ever and Toast living it up at their side. They were together and alone in Miles' (and now Clio's) study where they worked on mysteries for the Queen as agents. And then Clio revealed her big secret.

"Oh . . ." Raven couldn't help but smile. Although it was only a slight surprise it was still a pleasant way to end an intriguing book. Miles beamed in pure happiness at his new wife and she smiled right back, touching her belly and letting him feel it as well. Joy, congratulations, and contentment filled Raven's chest at an alarming rate, she just couldn't help it. Like most teenage bookies, she could get pretty obsessed with the books she read and the fandoms she chose to take part of. And like most she would fangirl over events that took place. Even though Trigon had failed to complete his invasion, totally obliterated in the aftermath that led to Raven getting some emotional freedom, she was still a bit restricted in her feelings. It wasn't like she couldn't feel like in the old days, but she couldn't get overly excited like she was getting right now (Note: If you are a hard core fangirl like myself then you know this over excited feeling.) Before she knew it all the books in her room started floating, surrounded in her dark telekinetic energy. To add to the bad luck, the door slid open, allowing all of said books to fly into the hall crashing into the walls and spreading along the floor from her door, passed Beast Boy's room and up until half way to the common room.

"Damn!" She jumped out of the bed, running into the hall and collecting as many books as she could without using her powers (gods only knew she didn't want them to make things worse). "Damn, damn, Damn, DAMN, **DAMN**!" She was so angry, so frustrated. She knew she had to get her emotions under control but it was very difficult considering that a couple of her more embarrassing past times were strewn across the floor for everyone to see. The wind in the hall began to pick up, which was weird considering it was too late in the year for air conditioning and she was inside. All the books began to pick themselves up (including the ones in her arms) and swirl into the air, forming a tornado. It was crazy. Raven had to dodge and duck, trying to calm herself down and only becoming more frustrated in the process.

"Raven!" She looked across the hall, noticing Beast Boy making his way closer while trying to avoid a bombardment of his own. "What the Hell Raven! Calm Down!"

"I . . ." She got hit in the head with a particularly heavy book. "Can't." She could feel her feet leaving the ground as she was carried into the eye of the storm. Closing her eyes, she began to succumb to the shaky rhythm of the booknado.

"Raven." Hands gripped her shoulders, shaking her lightly and aggravating the migraine blooming behind her eyes. "Calm down Raven." His hands were warm and rough, very soothing as they rubbed up and down her arms. She could feel her emotions mellowing out, not disappearing but beginning to fade, just below the surface. Everything began to freeze up in mid-air, just hovering, before dropping to the ground. Raven would have fallen on her ass if not for Beast Boy catching her. A couple books landed on top of them.

"Ow." Beast Boy reached up to cover his head, effectively dropping Raven in the process. "Oops." He reached down to give her a hand up but she ignored it, getting to her feet on her own and picking up as many books as her arms could carry. He joined her.

"Thanks for your help Beast Boy."

He smiled up at her, although she didn't catch it considering she wasn't looking at him. "No problem Rae. Always happy to help." They dumped the books on the floor of her room, turning to each other in silence. They just stared, Beast boy in contentment and Raven in awkwardness. And then she noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Arching an eyebrow, she smiled a small, slightly embarrassed smile.

* * *

After the initial bang followed by the countless other smaller crashes, Beast Boy couldn't help but check on things. Figuring that they were some failed experiment by Robin or Cyborg he had exited his room and came face to face with a giant booknado. He had seen Raven on the other side obviously trying to control her emotions and failing epic-ly. When they had been in the eye of the storm together, her obviously dizzy and frustrated, eye closed, he couldn't help but stare as he talked her into calming down. She had looked so vulnerable, and beautiful, and out of it (did he just think beautiful!?) Plus this little accident had given him a chance to check out her room (just as creepy as ever, he saw) and see some of the stuff she was reading (The Secret Admirer. The Lost Hero. Hush Hush. The Iliad. Jane Eyre. Twilight? Seriously?!) Even the awkward silence was nice considering he was able to look at her a bit longer (WHAT!?) And then she had arched an eye brow giving him a small, kinda amused smile that brought to his attention the fact that he was still only in his teddy bear boxers. The towel that had been on his head was on the floor outside his door, blown away by the tornado. He began to blush, backing away from Raven who just smiled even bigger.

He rubbed his neck in utter embarrassment. "Well . . . Imma go and . . . do . . . stuff." He pointed towards his room. His foot bumped into one of Raven's books and he picked it up quickly before she could notice, hiding it behind his back. "Elsewhere," he finished, racing away and back into his room before he could die of embarrassment.

"What a day," he said to himself in a half whisper.

Raven had to admit Beast Boy looked pretty good without a shirt. Over the past two years he had matured nicely, developing a bit of muscle to add to his formerly lanky physique. Now he could just be considered lean rather than scrawny. He had also gotten taller, currently only a bit taller than the boy wonder himself (to the irritation of Robin. He was still upset that Starfire was taller than him let alone the little brother of the team.) Though she had to admit the best part of him was his embarrassment. It almost made him want to laugh out loud, he was so funny (not his jokes, just his actions.) The only thing that puzzled her was the reason why he might have been embarrassed. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him shirtless before (in his pre-buff faze, at the beach, the pool, or around the house when he was just being weird.) Maybe he was just going through a timid faze. Maybe he was embarrassed that she had thrown him out the window earlier (although that was most definitely not the case considering his ending up in the bay wasn't anything new.) Maybe he had a crush on her.

Raven paused . . . and then burst out laughing (or her version of lmao-ing which was more of a fervent chuckle.) The day he liked her like _that, _was the day she stopped reading books. Heading back into her room, she closed the door and began rearranging her things the way she liked. It wouldn't take long, and then she could get back to her books.

* * *

Cyborg stood with his back firmly against the wall. He had seen everything, including, he thought to himself smugly, Beast Boy's little display.

"This is _Sooooo _perfect." He began walking toward his own room, which was down a separate hall from everyone else's, rubbing his hands deviously with a cliché, comical evil look on his face. It didn't take a genius to know that Beast Boy had feelings for the empath, although it was obvious that Raven in no way felt the same. He would have to find a way to fix that. Considering everyone on the team's desire to see each other happy and in successful relationships, he could think of no excuse for anyone to say no (anyone beside Robin the Boy Blunder. He always had a reason not to do things.) And the perfect opportunity to tell everyone without the future lovebirds in the room was coming soon.

"Oh crap," he said, realizing what this event was and what he would have to get for it. "How could I forgot something so important? Or at least something relatively important." He rushed back to the common room and to the elevator, leaving to buy something good before he forgot again. I mean it isn't everyday your best friend and little bro turns 18. He grinned slightly as the elevator doors closed behind him. "Everything will work out. I guarantee it."

* * *

Reviews! Hope you enjoyed. Hope you have a nice day.


	5. Making Plans and Fulfilling Needs

Here is the next chapter. I apologize in advance if any of the characters seem a bit OC (like Aqualad or Kole.) I had to adjust them to fit the story a bit better (Love triangles are fun.) I also apologize (to those who don't like this a.k.a, my brother) for the seemingly random addition of an OC character (Like I said love triangles are fun.) I hope you like!

What would happen if I told you that I did own the Teen Titans? (I would be lying.)

* * *

Raven sat on the couch, sipping tea with her hood up. Starfire was flying around the room, fixing every little thing and setting up last minute decorations. Robin was mixing punch at a table, snacking silently on cookies in what he thought was a sneaky way. Everyone noticed him eating them but decided not to call him on it since he was the leader (and would most likely get all weird if they put his sneaking skills into question.) Cyborg was standing near a table topped high with gifts, big and small, poorly wrapped and Christmas worthy. Everyone else which consisted of Bumble Bee, Kid Flash, Jinx, Speedy (and his escort . . . oops, I mean _date_), Aqualad, Mas y Menos, Jericho, Kole, Gnark, Argent, and Hotspot, were milling around the common room, talking, eating, or (in Speedy's case) sleeping (Raven really felt bad for his date, even if he was paying her.) Beast Boy was still sleeping, which wasn't anything new considering it was only . . . 11:30 in the morning. They had another 15 to 30 minutes before he actually woke up.

It was nice to see everyone together (although this wasn't the literal _everyone_. But you get the point.) In the two years that she had met and gotten to know everyone, she felt that she had grown pretty close to them. Plus it was amusing to see who everyone had ended up with (Super heroes tended to attract other superheroes. It was a fact of life.) At the moment Jericho and Kole were talking (kind of) with Argent and Hotspot who stood close to each other without touching as if they hadn't reached the holding hands stage in their affections yet. Speedy sat passed out on a different couch than the one Raven sat on, with his date looking bored and kind of pissed that she had to end up with the lame ass that was Speedy. Starfire had finally stopped with the decorations, realizing that if she did anything else it would be too much (it was already too pink as it was) and joined Robin with the punch, taking his current cookie out of his hand and biting into playfully. It was cute in a disgusting kind of way. Cyborg had joined Bee who now had her arm around his waist and was talking with Kid Flash and Jinx. Mas y Menos hovered around Starfire, trying not to be a nuisance and failing. Even Gnark was conversing, though it was with his reflection in the bay windows and it only consisted of a few grunts and moans. Everyone seemed content which made Raven content.

"Hi." She turned to find Aqualad with a drink in hand and a comfortable smile. "Mind if I sit?" She just shrugged, which was invitation enough for him. He sat closer than she would have expected from him but it wasn't too bubble poppingly uncomfortable. Raven was happy to sit in silence with him and it seemed he was happy to do the same. It was nice to have someone that enjoyed peace (and introversion) rather than being boisterous and talkative all the time.

"How are you, Raven?"

"Alright, I guess. And you?"

"Content," he answered. "It's nice to see everyone together and happy like this."

She smiled beneath her cloak, remembering that she had been thinking the same thing not minutes before.

"Yes," she said. "It is." More comfortable silence. Suddenly the elevator chimed and opened upon someone Raven hadn't expected to see.

Kenny a.k.a Kenya (it was actually a really pretty name that suited the girl) stepped out into the common room, immediately mingling with the other titans as if she herself were one. Kenny was Beast Boy's most recent (and longest) relationship. They had been dating for 4 and a half months now with no sign if it slowing down.

"Who is that?" Aqualad asked, gesturing toward Kenny.

"Beast Boy's girlfriend. I'm pretty sure he's getting serious with this one."

"I can guess why," he said. "She's very pretty."

Kenny had short, wavy red hair (when I say red, I mean naturally red. Like a mix of fire and blood, red) with high cheek bones and a pale creamy complexion that was only enhanced by the smattering of freckles across her nose. Her eyes were as bright a green as Raven's eyes were a fluorescent purple. They looked almost other worldly. She wore a lot of green, yellows, and pleated skirts with tank tops which really gave her a dainty Celtic elf feel about her. It was soothing somehow. She was very pretty.

"But not as pretty as you."

This caught her off guard. She turned toward him as he turned a bit more toward her, taking her hood in his hands and pushing it back. He was definitely pushing her boundaries but she was too surprised to push his hands away.

"You shouldn't wear that hood all the time. Shouldn't hide your face." They stared at each other. His eyes told of unspoken words and unanswered questions. He seemed to hesitate before asking.

"Would you like to . . . go out . . . sometime?"

_"WOW!" _Raven thought. "_Very unexpected. For some reason I figured he was gay or something." _It wasn't like he had ever shown interest in dudes before (at least not that she had seen.) It was just that he hadn't shown interest in ANYONE, not even beautiful Starfire who usually caught the attention of anyone of the opposite then there was the matter of his appearance. He was GORGEOUS. And usually the gorgeous ones were either taken or gay. She knew he wasn't taken so . . .

"Um . . ."

"Raven!" It was Cyborg, saving her from an awkward conversation. Aqualad was cool and all but she had kind of gotten over him two years ago. That ship had sailed and she wasn't about to board it just because it was back. "GO WAKE UP BB, WILL YOU?! AT THIS RATE HE'LL SLEEP RIGHT THROUGH THE PARTY." She didn't know why he was yelling or why it seemed he was giving Aqualad a pointed look (maybe she was imagining things) but she was willing to oblige if it got her out of (or at least delayed) having to reject him.

"Sorry Aqualad. I'll be back in a minute." She walked out of the room and towards Beast Boy's, wiping the metaphorical sweat from her forehead. "That was close."

_"Oh HELL No!" _Cyborg's thoughts were a whirl wind of frustration. He knew he had no right to be frustrated at Aqualad for putting the moves on Raven but it was still irritating. He hadn't even put his plan into motion yet (though, you couldn't really call it a plan, plus Aqualad didn't know about it yet, but still.) Sending Raven out of the room was the best idea he could come up with to give him time to divulge the plans and get her away from Aqualad before he could successfully try anything.

"Everybody gather round. Hurry up. We have a very limited amount of time." Everyone gathered in a circle. Cyborg stood next to Bee and Jinx, looking around to see the curious eyes of everyone around him. It was kind of funny seeing them all wide eyed and clueless. Especially Kenya, who seemed happy to be involved in titan business at all.

"KENYA! Omigods I almost forgot." How could he forget that he had invited her to come? Why would he invite her anyway? He was trying to set her boyfriend up with someone else. "I need you to . . . I need you to go get something that I left up on the roof. Something I was working on. I can't believe I just left it there. I was in such a hurry. Would you mind getting that for me, girl?"

She just shrugged. "No prob, Cyborg. I'll be right back." Once she was gone, he sighed and turned back to the group.

"Okay y'all. I was surfing the web, per my girl's instruction and I found something that I really want to make happen." Everyone was silent, although both Speedy and Bumble Bee were smiling as if they knew what he was talking about. "Does everyone know what a ship is?" They all nodded. He narrowed his eyes, turning to the one person who probably had no idea what he was talking about. "Starfire, do you know what a ship is?"

"Oh yes, friend Cyborg. Is it not a giant water vessel?" He shook his head. "Then it is when one sends things to others in the card board boxes, is it not?" She was so innocent, it was almost humorous. One person (a particular archer) seemed to find it funny enough to laugh out rudely.

"What? Is that not correct?"

Like a good boyfriend, Robin began to explain. "A ship, Star, is when you pair two people who you think go well together."

She smiled at that, touching the side of his face lightly. "So then we are the ship, boyfriend Robin." He smiled dreamily up at her. She obviously didn't need anyone to elaborate further.

"You could say that."

Cyborg cleared his throat, trying to hold back a gag. "Sorry to interrupt the lovey-dovey crap that's going on right now but you two are not what we're talking about. You are already a popular ship on the internet." Starfire squealed, hugging Robin tightly around the waist. "Oh Joyous day." Robin grunted in pain.

"Anyway . . . the top ship on the internet seemed to be one that didn't exist, and based off of certain facts, I would like to change that."

"Who is it?" Gnark asked (or at least he assumed that he had asked since Gnark didn't speak. In actuality it had just been a grunt albeit a grunt with a question mark at the end.)

"Raven and Beast Boy." There was a pause before he went on. "I truly think that they could be good together. For one they've both got stronger, darker sides within themselves. They can understand each other and their primal, more devilish sides. Also they kind of cancel each other out. She's dark though not as much as she once was. He's light but he's matured enough to reign it in. She's an introvert, he's an extrovert, he'll cheer her up, she'll calm him down. Plus now that he is taller they're a pretty great height for each other." He waited for a verbal reaction, one other than the facial expressions running through the group. Robin looked skeptical (as always, the kill joy.) Starfire looked over joyed. Gnark and Kole looked confused. Bumble Bee and Speedy were beaming. Speedy's date just stared at her nails in indifference. Argent looked happy. Hotspot looked respectful. Mas y Menos were whispering in Spanish (he didn't even bother to try and make out their words.) Jericho looked supportive if not a bit hesitant. Jinx and Kid Flash were sharing a smirk and nodding slowly like they might agree. And Aqualad was glowering. After some time he finally asked the winning question.

"Will you help me?"

Immediately Starfire, Speedy, Bumble Bee, Kid Flash, and Jinx agreed.

"Oh yes, of course, yes. The friends Raven and Beast Boy would be a much wondrous ship." She began flying around the room, laughing and speaking of her friend's future happiness. It was a little early to be getting her hopes up but he didn't have the heart to bring her down just yet.

"Well duh we'll help." Jinx spoke for herself and her boyfriend. "It'll be fun to cause a little mischief. Kid Flash nodded, grabbing his girlfriend by the hip and bringing her to his chest affectionately.

"Didn't expect you to go this far, but I knew you'd react in some over the top way Sparky. I'm in." Bumble Bee hugged him.

"I'm in too," said Speedy. "We had to set Raven up eventually."

Everyone seemed to be warming up to the idea. "HOLD UP! HOLD UP!" Aqualad was the only one with blatant hatred for the plan. "What brought this on all of a sudden? What makes you think that either one of them wants to be set up with ANYONE?"

Cyborg couldn't help getting a distant look. "I don't know what they want. I just know what I want for them, which is happiness. You should see Raven. When I brought up her getting a boyfriend she got so upset. I think Malchior messed her up more than we first thought. She deserves someone that can understand her hardships, that has loved and lost and keeps fighting no matter what. I think Beast Boy is the perfect guy. He's lost a love before and overcome it. He's had to face the person he loved because of her betrayal just like Raven has with Malchior. I just think they mesh well together." He paused. "Plus what I've seen tells me that Beast Boy already has a bit of a crush on Raven."

"But," Argent asks. "What about his girlfriend?"

Cyborg waved that off. "I never counted her as being in a relationship with him. He girl hops so often that I just outed her from the equation." It wasn't that Kenya wasn't nice or worthy or anything, it was just that he thought Beast Boy was only with her so he could have somebody (meaning Anybody.)

"And what about Raven?" Aqualad asked. "Did you ever think that maybe there was someone else out there that was better for her than some green elf?"

Cyborg sighed. "Actually Aqualad no I didn't. Look, I get that you dig Raven but I don't know if you're totally good for her, no offense. You don't seem like the type to get her as well as BB would."

"Says you! Who are you to decide?"

"I'm her friend. I'm pretty sure I know her better than you do." They kind of stared each other down, no body daring enough or willing to interfere before Cyborg spoke again. "Let's take a vote then. All in favor?" The original five raised their hands as did Argent, Hotspot, Mas and Menos.

"Raven deserves to be happy," said Hotspot.

"She's been through A LOT," said Argent.

"Nosotros queremos a ayudar, Cyborg," said Mas y Menos, in unison. Jericho began to nod, slowly at first but more quickly as a smile began spreading across his face.

"It seems that Jericho believes this to be a good course of action for the both of them. And since he no longer hesitates, I will not either." Kole kept her eyes on her boyfriend as she began to raise her hand, grinning slightly and blushing as he beamed brightly at her. Seeing his companions' decisions, Gnark raised his large hand above his head too. That just left Robin, Aqualad, and Speedy's date. Scratch that. An escort did not have a say in the affairs of this tower.

Everyone stared at the two who had yet to raise their hands. Robin still looked skeptical as if he were weighing the possibilities of how this could end. Aqualad just shook his head. He wasn't budging.

"Boyfriend Robin? Why do you hesitate?" Starfire floated down, standing beside him with an arm on his shoulder. "What troubles you?"

He looked up from his pondering, meeting Cyborg's gaze. "Cyborg, the two of them are always bickering. If Raven found out what you were doing she would kill you. And I'm pretty sure Beast Boy won't want to just up and leave his longest relationship ever. This plan, if you can even call it that, makes no sense."

He sighed. "Robin, I have seen them interact when they think no one else's around. Beast Boy is always staring at her. He bugs her to get her attention, to learn more about her. Getting thrown off balconies is just an unlucky side effect and even then, throwing Beast Boy out windows amuses Raven. Why do you think she does it all the time? If you pay attention sometime you'll notice that their relationship is just him making her laugh and him learning more about the girl he's crushing on."

"And how does Raven feel? Does she have feelings for Beast Boy like he does her?"

Hesitating, Cyborg weighed his words. "She likes him. But only as a best friend." He hoped that what he had said was enough to persuade the Boy Wonder. Without Robin's approval, the plan would become much more difficult.

Robin sighed, lifting his hand up to join the rest. "Why not? Best Friends become lovers all the time. Plus they really do seem to mesh in a constantly clashing, Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex kinda way." Cyborg smiled.

"It's decided then."

All the girl's squealed, the boys high fiving, and Aqualad scowling.

"What about my vote?" He said. "It isn't unanimous."

Cyborg smirked. "It doesn't have to be unanimous. Just majority. And even if I had fallen in the minority, I would still be doing it. This wasn't about the vote. It was whether or not I would be doing this alone or with my friends."

Aqualad almost growled, moving back to the couch he had sat in before the meeting had been called. "I'm still gonna try for her."

"Knock yourself out," Bumble Bee and Cyborg said together. "It doesn't really matter what you do. But if you tell either of them about this, we will mess you up."

He just harrumphed, being silent as normal chatter started up again. Now all they needed was for the Birthday Boy and his helper to return.

"This is going to be fun," he thought, smiling at the open bay surrounding Titan's tower and imagining himself suspended in the waters below thanks to Raven's temper. "Or a disaster."

* * *

REVIEW! The next chapter will be a continuation of Beast Boy's Birthday. I also plan on starting a new fanfic (Gotta role with the creative flow.) Don't know what it will be called, when I will start it, when I will post it, or what exactly will happen.


	6. Ravens, Changelings, Fish, and the OC

Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait but with preparing for school and then my first week of school, I was kind of busy. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter although it doesn't go into much. I have no idea when I'll post next because school is getting intense pretty quickly but I'll try to get on soon. /p

I don't own the Teen Titans (sucks don't it.)

* * *

Upon reaching Beast Boy's room and entering, all thoughts of Aqualad and the problem she would later face, fled her mind. An invisible cloud of stink pushed itself into her face, causing her to gag silently and cover her nose while she crossed the piles of clothes into his room. Beast Boy was just a lump under the food stained covers of his bed. A snoring lump.

"Beast Boy," she coughed out, trying to breathe through the toxic fumes of his dirty clothes. Raven never understood why he couldn't keep his room at least a bit clean, especially considering all the dirty clothes that littered the floor were civilian clothes that no one had ever seen him in before. All he ever did was wear his uniform and no one ever saw that strewn haphazardly across the floor.

"Beast Boy," she said a bit louder and a lot clearer. He moved slightly but did little else. Grunting, she encased his blanket in dark energy, lifting it and coming face to face with . . . Silkie wriggling through the pillows. He shivered but continued to snore, burrowing deeper into the stack of pillows.

"What the hell." It was then that she noticed the shower turning off (something she hadn't noticed was on to begin with.) A few seconds later a half-naked, only in a towel Beast Boy emerged from the bathroom connected to his room. He stopped mid-step when he saw Raven, hand still covering her nose and cheeks slightly red from embarrassment (not for herself but embarrassment for him.) His face turned bright red before he turned into a snake and slithered into the closet, closing the door quickly behind him. Another few seconds passed before he came out, in a uniform and kind of miffed.

"What are you doing here? The least you could have done was knock."

"I did knock." She wasn't sure if she actually did. She didn't think so but it wouldn't have made a difference if he had been in the shower the whole time. He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did you need something?"

"Yeah." She glared. "It's almost noon. It was time for you to get up." He gestured toward himself. "Well here I am, wide awake and ready to go."

"Then let's go."

They walked around the piles of gross on the floor, out the door . . . and right into Kenya. She looked confused and slightly frustrated about something.

"Kenny?!" said Beast Boy. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh . . ." she looked at Raven, a little panicked. Raven just shook her head. "Nothing in particular. I just felt like stopping by. I still get a little excited when I see all you titans, you know? I guess it's just girlfriend perks." She leaned up to kiss him but he unexpectedly turned his head and she kissed his cheek. And then she ran off. He looked after her, a pondering look on his face, and then he turned to Raven, who just looked indifferent. She didn't really care one way or another if he kissed his girlfriend although the last minute rejection had been a bit of a surprise.

"Come on Beast Boy," was all she said, making her way down the hallway with him in tow.

* * *

Everyone was back to what they were doing before the meeting, conversing and waiting for the birthday boy to arrive. Suddenly Kenya came running through the sliding doors, tripping on the first step and nearly landing on her face at the bottom.

"They're coming!" Everyone moved into position, hiding behind furniture or flat against the ceiling if they could fly. Cyborg, Starfire, Robin settled at the kitchen counter, Cyborg pretending to fix something with his circuitry, Robin reading the paper, and Starfire looking over Robin's shoulder. Raven was the first one through the doors, gliding toward the counter and away from Beast Boy who had just entered.

"Don't you mean afternoon?" said Cyborg not looking up from what he was not really doing.

"Fine then. Afternoon." He made his way down the steps and to the kitchen, but before he had even stepped on the second step he was tripping from surprise.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out, effectively scaring the green boy and causing him to fall down the rest of the stairs (Aqualad could be seen smirking from his place behind the couch.)

"Wha-." Kenya ran up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Happy birthday BB." She kissed his cheek again. He just looked confused.

"My birthday's not until tomorrow."

"Beast Boy. Your birthday was tomorrow, yesterday," said Raven. He scoffed.

"I think I should know when my own birthday is, Raven." Raven then used her powers to summon a calendar which floated right in front of Beast Boy's face.

"Well damn. How did I mix that up?"

"Because you're a moron." He stuck his tongue out at her but she could feel that the comment had heart him more than usual . . . which was odd.

"Come on dudes," spoke up Kid Flash. "Let's get this party started." Jinx used her powers to starts up the music as Kid Flash sped toward her, grabbing her up and spinning in some ridiculously fast way of dancing. She just laughed.

"Yay! Una fiesta de cumpleaños! Vamos a bailar!" Mas y Menos grabbed Starfire, taking her by surprise and began fighting over her next to Kid Flash and Jinx while she giggled. Robin was seething, making his way toward them. Hotspot and Argent stood away from everyone just talking and smiling, as did Kole and Jericho. Gnark was swinging his arms and stomping his feet to the music. Cyborg and Bumblebee were swaying to the upbeat music, completely oblivious to the fact that this wasn't a slow dance. Speedy was dancing with his date who still looked really bored. Beast Boy and Kenya had made their way onto the dance floor, looking like they were enjoying themselves.

"Would you like to dance?" Aqualad's voice came from beside Raven.

"No thanks," she said. "I don't dance."

"Alright. Then how about my earlier offer?"

"A date?"

"Yeah." He smiled sweetly at her, causing her heart to melt a little without her consent. Why not give him a chance. She had like him once, she could try to again. Plus if it got him to shut up . . .

"Why not." His smile got bigger. "Great then."

* * *

_Damn_. Cyborg with his robot hearing had been listening in ever since he had seen Aqualad walk over to Raven. He couldn't let this happen. He wanted his idea to at least be attempted. But what could he do about it that wouldn't piss Raven off. He didn't know.

_Damn_. Beast with his animal hearing hadn't realized he had been listening in on Aqualad and Raven until seconds before she had agreed to go out with him. He did think that she deserved a boyfriend but Aqualad was just so . . . no. He wasn't sure but a small part of him was . . . jealous? It sure felt like jealousy although that didn't make any sense. Why would he be jealous of Aqualad? emAqualad?! /emSeeing Raven smile at him made anger swirl in his stomach. But what could he do about it that wouldn't piss Raven off. Kenya grabbed his hand, smiling up at him, her red hair like a halo around her head, but all he could think about was Raven. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Let's just see where it goes first," thought Cyborg, turning back to Bee.

* * *

"Let's just see where it goes first," thought Beast Boy, turning back to Kenya.

* * *

"I wonder if Raven will ever like me like I like her?" thought Aqualad, staring at his dark beauty.

* * *

"I wonder when Aqualad will stop openly staring at me," Thought Raven, making sure not to make eye contact."

* * *

"I wonder if they'll get together," thought Starfire, Robin, Mas y Menos (Except in spanish), Argent, Kole, Hotspot, Jericho, Gnark (Except in some caveman language), Bumblebee, Kid Flash, Jinx (and surprisingly Speedy's date.)" They all watched the two titans from the corner of their eyes, smiling internally.

* * *

"I wonder if all this dancing is messing up my hair," thought Speedy, combing his fingers sloppily through his red hair. He just made it look worse.


End file.
